bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Chris Wall Writers *Cory Edwards *Mike Nawrocki Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Rachel Curet as Crowd *Adam Frick as Crowd *Kurt Heinecke as Choir *Carly Henderson as T-Bot *Sara Lucas as Choir *Meg McAlister as Crowd *Brian Mitchell as Crowd *Seth Mosley as Choir *Megan Murphy as Lieutenant Whoareyou (Madame Blueberry) *Mike Nawrocki as Captain Cuke (Larry the Cucumber), Ping (Jean-Claude Pea), Gourd Explorer (Jerry Gourd), Dr. TV Scallion, Ziggy, Robot Guards, Henchman, PAL, and Pizza Delivery Gourd (Oscar) *Haverly Pennington as Crowd *John Pfaender as Crowd *Jim Poole as Scooter *Brian Roberts as Applepies Crew *Philip Ruiz-Roosevelt as Crowd *Jessica Shaw as Crowd *Beau Sherman as Crowd *Sarah Smith as Crowd *Brittany Stephens as Crowd *Cydney Trent as Luna (Petunia Rhubarb) *Lisa Vischer as Oliver (Junior Asparagus) *Phil Vischer as Mr. Spork (Bob the Tomato), Luntar (Mr. Lunt), Admiral Nezzer (Mr. Nezzer), Gourd Captain (Jimmy Gourd), Scallion Explorer (Scallion 1), Dr. Who (Archibald Asparagus) and Silly Song Announcer *Chris Wall as Houston (Green Bean) and Henchmen *Andrew Youssi as Crowd *Jason Zito as Applepies Crew Choir *Kurt Heinecke *Sara Lucas *Seth Mosley *Mike Nawrocki *John Pfaender *Brian Roberts *Philip Ruiz-Roosevelt *Beau Sherman *Sarah Smith *Brittany Stephens *Chris Wall Production Coordinators *Tanja Crouch *Jaron Wong *Jason Zito *Lydia Chung Production Assistants *Michelle Cheong Production Intern *Nathaniel Marston Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Ron Eddy *Brian Gall *Cedric Hohnstadt *Pat Marconett *Tim Moen *Danielle Powers *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer *Eva Yu *Lin Zheng Storyboards *Tod Carter *Ken Mitchroney *Brian Roberts *Woody Woodman Title Designs *Ron Eddy *John Trent Editing *Brent McCorkle *Mark Keefer *John Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital *AudioEngine Character Dialog Recording *Bob Giammarco *Sarah Vorhees *Glen West Recording Assistant *Erik Kaufmann ADR Recording *Josh Baggenstoss Recording Producer *Jessica Poland Business Affairs *Sonja Keith *Gia Russo Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producer *Cameron Chittock CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Bill Boyce *Jaron Wong *Michelle Cheong Layout *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Kirby Atkins *Bill Boyce *Wowow Chang *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Modeling *T. Jason Flinn *Daniel Garnier *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus Shading *Jason Brown Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Vijay Rajin Shots *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews Technical Development *Daniel Garnier *Jason Brown *Jeremy Wanhill *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews IT *Bill Boyce CEO *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountant *Hock Eng Lee Administrators *Priscilla Atkins *Michelle Saleupolu AnimazeHuhu Management *Jennifer Chein *Tree Liu *Noel Yang Post Production * Andrew Youssi Online Editor * David Watson Post Production Visual Effects * David Watson Motion Graphic Design * Oed Ronne Sound Editor * Adam Frick Dialog Editor * Eric Gatheman Foley Artist * Eric Gatheman Re-Recording Mixer * Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "Mewantium" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke and Seth Mosley ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Wonder" Words by Cory Edwards Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Asteroid Cowboys" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Christopher Davis "Home on the Range" Traditional Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Good for the Grabbing" Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Enough to Share and Reprise" Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Seth Mosley ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "On the Beautiful Blue Danube" Music by Johann Strauss Jr. Public Domain Arrangement by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Enough to Share featuring Jamie Grace" Words by Cory Edwards and Mike Nawrocki Music by Cory Edwards and Kurt Heinecke Performed by Jamie Grace (appearing courtesy of Gotee Records) featuring L.T.C. Engineered and Edited by X O'Connor Mixed by Ainslie Grosser Recorded at Full Circle Music Produced by Seth Mosley ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Dennis Dearing *Timmy Jones *Andrew DeRoberts Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2013 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research